<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чпок! by Mecc, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869151">Чпок!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc'>Mecc</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020'>WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На х<i>у</i>й вагины разные. Малфой попробовал всё, что предлагали, и выбрал, какая ему понравилась больше других. Осталось её найти, ведь «собеседование» было анонимное и поначалу не совсем добровольное, по крайней мере, с его стороны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чпок!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Трагикомедия, стёб, АУ (в Хогвартс поступают раньше). Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.</p><p>Относительно групповое многократное изнасилование, беспорядочные половые связи, ООСище</p><p>Тема спецквеста - Оружие. Своеобразное прочтение любви в качестве оружия светлой стороны.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Всё началось из-за Тёмного Лорда, а точнее — его задания. Иначе Драко ни за что не оказался бы там, где оказался. Сначала — в коридоре на восьмом этаже после отбоя, затем — неизвестно где (уже потом он понял, что всё-таки добрался до Выручай-комнаты, правда, уже не своим ходом).</p>
  <p>С кляпом во рту и повязкой на глазах, тщательно связанный по рукам-ногам, приклеенный к стене с предусмотрительно вырезанной в ней дырой для его беспардонно выпростанного из приспущенных штанов члена.</p>
  <p>Абсолютно беспомощный и уязвимый.</p>
  <p>Драко ёжился от сквозняка, гулявшего по помещению и щекотавшего оголённые части тела, не привыкшие к свободе и столь вольному обращению.</p>
  <p>Если Тёмный Лорд собирался наказать его за неудачи кастрацией, то как-то рано: времени прошло всего ничего, учебный год начался неделю назад. С другой стороны, задница тоже оголена, вот только ему всё никак не удавалось определить для себя: это утешающая альтернатива или пугающая. Зависело от того, какой магией будут отрезать член. Если тёмной, обратно уже не приделать и новый не вырастить. Как ни крути, уж лучше два, пусть даже один из них чужой и в жопе, чем вовсе никакого.</p>
  <p>Единственное, чего Драко никак не ожидал, так это того, что его хорошенько оттрахают самым классическим способом и отпустят на все четыре стороны. Очнулся он в том же месте, где был схвачен, и, решив, что для одной ночи адреналина хватит, вернулся в спальню.</p>
  <p>Спалось ему прекрасно, в отличие от товарищей по счастью, а такие несомненно были: организатор вечеринки-оргии о звукоизоляции, очевидно, никогда не слышал, и уже минут через десять после её начала с разных сторон громко и вразнобой стонали; ну, или ему просто именно так было по кайфу (признаться, не ему одному).</p>
  <p>Шестой и седьмой курс Гриффиндора, по всей видимости, не спали этой ночью в полном составе. В равной мере офигевшие лица разной степени опухшести, неизменно украшенные нездоровым блеском в глазах и мешками — под, выдавали в них участников ночного веселья. Поттер, и прежде выглядевший идиот идиотом, теперь мог потянуть уже гордое звание имбецила. Лонгботтом смешнее всех таращился в овсянку, будто там лежала отрезанная человеческая голова.</p>
  <p>Прочие факультеты либо не удостоились внимания, либо куда лучше умели держать себя в руках. Хотелось верить, что и у самого Драко на лице непрошибаемый покерфейс, по которому ничего нельзя понять.</p>
  <p>Почти весь день он развлекал себя обдумыванием теорий, которые могли бы объяснить случившееся, но ничего толкового в голову не шло. Версию с ежегодным своеобразным посвящением в честь совершеннолетия опровергала обработка двух курсов сразу. Не давала покоя мысль: не могло ли случиться так, что в прошлом году ничего не вышло из-за Амбридж или Инспекционной дружины? А в этом лишь восстановили справедливость. Грустно, если акция одноразовая, а уж представлять, кто в таком случае был непосредственным исполнителем, себе дороже. Пусть Макгонагалл ещё очень даже ничего и Спраут вполне аппетитная, но Трелони? Упаси Мерлин!</p>
  <p>Следующей ночью Драко провёл на восьмом этаже около двух часов, карауля подходы к Выручай-комнате, но тщетно. Он был к этому морально готов — если такие вечеринки проводить каждый день, уже через месяц они наскучат большинству участников — и продолжил следующей ночью. Задание Тёмного Лорда отошло на второй план.</p>
  <p>Вознаграждение за упорство настигло его на пятый день — Ступефаем в спину. В тот раз Драко кончил дважды: не то желающих прибавилось, не то жертв сегодня не хватало. Гриффиндор пытался обороняться? Ему же лучше, если так.</p>
  <p>Однако за завтраком стало ясно, что он ошибся на их счёт, но зато хаффлпаффцы выглядели — для знающего взгляда — как-то очень уж подозрительно довольными жизнью.</p>
  <p>Следующее рандеву Драко и дам-за-стенкой состоялось ещё через пять дней, а следующим утром рейвенкловцы были ненормально задумчивы, врезались в стены и людей. Половина вообще в Большой зал не пришла.</p>
  <p>Ох, как ему не терпелось дождаться очереди Слизерина, чтобы утром полюбоваться на рожи Кребба и Гойла, но, когда настало время, загадочные прелестницы снова трахнули Гриффиндор.</p>
  <p>Словами не описать степень затопившего Драко возмущения. Дискриминация, наглая дискриминация! И что, не попрись он той первой ночью в Выручай-комнату, этот задорный и безудержный сексопад так и прошёл бы мимо?! А у него, может быть, нервы, ему, может быть, расслабиться нужно! Об этом они не подумали?</p>
  <p>Видимо, нет, потому что по окончании второго круга Слизерин вновь был проигнорирован.</p>
  <p>Пусть любительницы анонимности и не отличались справедливостью, но на их пунктуальность и строгое следование расписанию вполне можно было положиться, так что Драко покончил с ежедневными ночными бдениями, а приходил только в очередной день икс, но зато приходил обязательно: не пропустил ни одной встречи. Нет, ну а что? Сказано же: у него нервы. И вообще, это компенсация всему Слизерину за пренебрежение.</p>
  <p>И всё бы хорошо, но у Драко возникла проблема.</p>
  <p>Пусть он различал озорниц по сотне признаков и обычно уже с первых секунд мог сказать, кто им сегодня соблазнился, но никак не получалось соотнести наборы сексуальных привычек, особенностей и предпочтений с окружавшими его днём лицами.</p>
  <p>Одна была мокрая, скользкая и гладкая, всегда кончала быстро — не насладишься толком, — но потом обязательно приходил кто-то ещё, и никто в итоге не оставался неудовлетворённым.</p>
  <p>Другая любила неторопливо взять в рот перед тем, как начинать основное действие, а не просто поработать немного рукой (хотя на Драко можно было запрыгивать с разбегу — у него уже выработалось что-то вроде условного рефлекса на обстановку, так что это вообще было не обязательно). По её стонам, отдававшимся вибрацией прямо в звеневшие от напряжения яйца, он мог с полной уверенностью сказать, что в этот момент её руки не скучали. Ему нравилось представлять, как она трахала себя пальцами и его членом одновременно.</p>
  <p>Третья насаживалась на него с таким напором, что к удовольствию примешивалась терпкая нотка опасения, как бы она не сломала ему член.</p>
  <p>Четвёртая делала всё очень долго, размеренно и неторопливо, а вот пятая любила быстрые движения, но перемежала их моментами полной неподвижности, в которые исступлённо надрачивала свой клитор.</p>
  <p>Их было что-то около двух десятков, но эти нравились Драко больше остальных.</p>
  <p>И была ещё одна. Та самая, чьё лицо его так интересовало.</p>
  <p>Она сочетала в себе всё то, что заводило его в остальных, но в ней сумма отдельных качеств становилась чем-то большим.</p>
  <p>Она начинала с того, что на несколько секунд вбирала его член в свой влажный и горячий рот, а потом медленно вытаскивала, посасывая, и он выскакивал наружу с задорным «Чпок!».</p>
  <p>Она текла так, что его мокрые яйца до мурашек холодил вечный сквозняк, и любила потереться о член Драко своей влажной промежностью между подходами.</p>
  <p>Она начинала с бешеного ритма, парадоксально замедляясь к финалу, но при этом каждое движение было всё жёстче, резче, сильнее, отчаяннее.</p>
  <p>Она ни на секунду не переставала ласкать себя, и по стволу его члена всё время легонько чиркали то кончики её пальцев, то подушечки.</p>
  <p>Она кончала довольно быстро, но одного раза ей всегда было мало, и он сбивался со счёта — потому что был не в состоянии думать, когда его член оказывался в ней, — поэтому старался оттянуть свой финал как можно дальше, чтобы ей не пришлось потом идти к кому-то ещё.</p>
  <p>И она — из них всех — была у него первой. Может, Драко приглянулся ей изяществом линий и совершенством формы, может, привлёк тем, что всегда немного возбуждался от страха и потому выглядел бодрее соседей.</p>
  <p>Когда он это осознал — аж весной, — у него возникла было мысль соблазнить по очереди всех старшекурсниц и — на всякий случай, чтобы точно — преподавательниц. Да, даже Трелони. Но по здравом размышлении понял, что просто не успеет уболтать всех и каждую за оставшееся время. Другие идеи в его светлую голову как-то не шли, поэтому Драко сидел на камушке у озера и грустил.</p>
  <p>Чпок!</p>
  <p>Он подскочил и в панике завертел головой.</p>
  <p>В десятке футов от него на разросшихся корнях дерева сидела Грейнджер и сосредоточенно читала огромный фолиант, так и норовивший свалиться с тощих коленок. Она так увлеклась, что совершенно не обращала внимания ни на своего случайного соседа по озеру, ни на поднявшийся прохладный ветер. В её руке был зажат большой фиолетовый леденец на палочке в форме скучного шарика. Нет бы выбрать мантикору какую или, на худой конец, льва.</p>
  <p>Драко огляделся ещё раз, чтобы убедиться: больше в пределах слышимости никого не было. Вот совсем-совсем никого.</p>
  <p>Нет, Мерлин, нет. Пожалуйста, нет.</p>
  <p>Ему показалось, просто показалось, почему нет? Похожий звук, вот и всё, как все хлопки похожи один на другой или все щелчки.</p>
  <p>Пока он себя уговаривал, у Грейнджер закончилась страница. Она без раздумий сунула леденец в рот целиком, освобождая руку, и перевернула пергаментный лист. Затем взялась за палочку и потянула.</p>
  <p>Чпок!</p>
  <p>Тело Драко вздрогнуло само по себе — и до самых поджилок, — он с большим трудом остался на месте, а член стремительно твердел, наливаясь кровью. У него ушло полторы секунды, чтобы полностью встать, и Драко с грустью подумал, что уж его-то — и вместе с тем себя — не обманешь, но всё равно попытался ухватиться за соломинку.</p>
  <p>Снейп ведь наверняка умеет выборочно стирать память. Заплатить придётся дорого — и совсем не деньгами, — но разве не стоит душевное спокойствие одной лекции, десятка насмешек... и секса с Гермионой Грейнджер?</p>
  <p>Взгляд Драко вернулся к ней сам собой, помимо его воли.</p>
  <p>Она о чём-то глубоко задумалась и снова полностью всосала леденец в рот, подержала его там какое-то время, работая щеками. Затем её губы разомкнулись, с абсолютно тем самым «Чпок!» выпуская злосчастный шарик, сломавший только что одну юную и такую, казалось бы, перспективную жизнь.</p>
  <p>Потому что это был тот самый, чтоб его пикси грызли, «Чпок!», и член Драко решил за него, что, в общем-то, было и символично, и привычно, и закономерно. Ну когда Драко что-то в своей жизни выбирал сам?</p>
  <p>— Слабо трахнуть меня, когда я не связан, Грейнджер?</p>
  <p>Она же гриффиндорка, в конце концов, а для них на вопрос, начинающийся со «слабо», есть только один ответ. Когда проорутся и перестанут швыряться заклинаниями, конечно. Ну вот что ему стоило наколдовать Протего предварительно? </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>